


Golden Days

by WhatNowWatson (Johnlaurrens)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:11:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6729172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnlaurrens/pseuds/WhatNowWatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A college AU where a quiet John Laurens, who's as queer as the Fire Island version of 'RENT', is introduced to a certain arrogant, cocky, loud second year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Days

John Laurens, a guy with big plans but a small voice from South Carolina had just survived his first week at college, and believe it or not – made a friend. John wasn’t great at making friends, but his roommate, Lafayette, had done a pretty good job and welcoming him to the new environment (although it was a new environment for him too) 

And to celebrate his first week at college, Lafayette had taken him out to his first college party, well, first party in general really. Lafayette, despite being there for the exact same amount of time as Laurens, seemed to know everyone. 

Laurens was as queer as the Fire Island version of ‘RENT’, however, living in the heteronormative world we do, nobody had caught onto it yet. Although he wanted to be open about it, he decided to keep it under his belt until he’d made a secure group of friends, which right now consisted of only Lafayette. 

They stood in the room full of people, heat radiating from their bodies and music pumping out of the speakers, Laurens tense, but trying to look like he was enjoying himself.  
“Laurens,” Lafayette began. “Have a drink, ease up.” He chuckled, handing him a red plastic cup before moving onto another person to talk to, a girl with brown hair tied in a ponytail, and a tight yellow dress. Laurens exhaled and began to emerge himself in the drink his frizzy-haired friend had handed him. He looked down at his phone, attempting to seem like he had something interesting going on. After a few moments of staring at a plain screen, he walked to get another drink. He walked to the drinks table and decided on a shot – if he was going to get drunk, he was going to do it right.

Laurens downed the small glass of tequila, feeling the cool liquid trickle down into the back of his throat and he exhaled. He felt a hand tap his shoulder and turned to Lafayette, introducing him to a taller, handsome man with his hair tied back in a bun. He wore a tight fitting juniper green t-shirt and black jeans. As soon as Laurens saw him he felt the alcohol he’d downed actually begin to kick in.  
“Laurens, this is my good friend, Alexander Hamilton.” And on that note, he held out his hand. When any normal person would’ve shaken the hand placed in front of their eyes, Laurens, being pretty tipsy, decided to meet the hand with his lips.  
“John Laurens.” He introduced himself. Hamilton, luckily having a sense of humour, laughed awkwardly at Laurens’ drunken introduction.  
“So, you’re the lucky fellow who gets to room with my little, but not-so-little friend?” Hamilton asked, his voice as soft as it could be in the noise of the party.  
“That’s me.” He chuckled.  
“And you two are friends?”  
Laurens nodded.  
“Then consider us friends, too.”


End file.
